Horcrux
A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality.JKR diary entry, 29 September, 2006 Constructing a Horcrux is considered Dark magic of the foulest, most evil kind, as it violates laws of nature and morality, and requires a horrific act as well as murder to accomplish. The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul.J.K. Rowling PotterCast Interview Lord Voldemort is the only known wizard to have created more than one. Nature of a Horcrux Creation Although books such as Magick Moste Evile did not have any information on Horcruxes aside from describing it being evil, the book Secrets of the Darkest Art, once held in the Hogwarts Library, gives explicit instructions on creating Horcruxes. Due to the book's horrible nature, Albus Dumbledore hid it away in his office; he did not destroy it. The process is known to involve a spell and a horrible act. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil — murder — and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object with an as-of-yet unrevealed spell. Although, in theory, a Horcrux can be anything, Lord Voldemort chose to use objects of great significance or importance. The process makes the part of the soul remaining in the witch or wizard unstable. If the maker's physical body is later destroyed, he or she will live on in non-corporeal form, although there are methods of regaining physical form.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire However, according to Horace Slughorn, few would want to live in such a form and that death would be preferable. The process stands in violation both of profound natural laws and common human decency: that mankind must not perform such acts upon one another, and that one's soul must remain whole and intact. For these reasons, the Horcrux is the most unnatural and darkest of magical objects. The subject of Horcruxes is banned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Destruction The creation of a Horcrux can be reversed by its creator through truly feeling remorse for the act of committing murder, though the effects of this can apparently be painful to the point of being fatal. Horcruxes can also be destroyed by others, seeing as the piece of the soul depends upon its container to survive; the opposite of a human being. Destruction of a Horcrux is difficult, but not impossible, and requires that the object be damaged beyond most magical repair. When a horcrux is damaged to this point, it may appear to "bleed" (ink in the case of Tom Riddle's Diary and a "dark bloodlike substance" in the case of Ravenclaw's Diadem) and a scream may be heard as the soul fragment perishes. Why one or both of these behaviors happens to some horcruxes and not others is never explained. One of the most foolproof methods of destruction is Basilisk venom (only one known cure for basilisk venom exists: Phoenix tears). Very few other methods work, such as through a magical smelting procedure (e.g. Fiendfyre). The Killing Curse seems to be capable of destroying a Horcrux if it is animate — as the part of Voldemort's soul contained in Harry Potter was destroyed when he was struck with the Killing Curse in 1998.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom used Godric Gryffindor's Sword to destroy Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and Nagini respectively. This was only achievable as the sword is a Goblin-made artifact, which can imbibe qualities that strengthen it. When Harry Potter slew the Basilisk in the Chamber of SecretsHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the sword was imbued with Basilisk venom and became capable of destroying Horcruxes. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger used Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets to destroy Tom Riddle's Diary and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, respectively. Powers The fragments of a person's soul within a Horcrux can think for themselves and have certain magical abilities, including the ability to influence those in their vicinity. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were carrying Salazar Slytherin's Locket around their necks in 1997, they each became moodier and more prone to fighting, especially Ron. They were also unable to summon their Patronuses while wearing the locket since the soul fragment inside was darkening their thoughts. A person with an affinity for the Dark Arts, on the other hand, would be strengthened by the influence of a Horcrux, as Dolores Umbridge was when wearing Salazar Slytherin's Locket. If a person is more emotionally vulnerable, it is possible for the soul inside the Horcrux to take control of him or her, as Tom Riddle's Diary did to Ginny Weasley. In fact, Voldemort made advantage of this possessive power to reopen the Chamber of Secrets, using the diary as a weapon rather than a safeguard. Horcruxes can also provide some line of defense against destruction. The fragment of soul within the Horcrux seems to be able to sense threats and can act to defend itself. For instance, Slytherin's locket viciously taunted Ron Weasley with visions of his deepest fears and even attempted to strangle Harry Potter. Side effects When a wizard makes a Horcrux, the mutilation of his soul causes him to become less human. The more Horcruxes he or she creates, the less human he or she becomes. In the house-elf Hokey's memory Tom Riddle is shown to be hollow-cheeked but otherwise normal, ten years later his features look as if they have been burned and blurred, and his skin is extremely white. During those ten years, we can assume that he had created more than one Horcrux. Albus Dumbledore believes that, except Lord Voldemort, no one has ever created more than one Horcrux. It is unclear whether the red eyes and slit-like nostrils that Voldemort has after he is reborn are caused by having more Horcruxes than he did than when he applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post a second time, or whether they are characteristics of a person who has been resurrected with the help of serpents. It is more probable that he performed the transformations prior to his resurrection as all of his Death Eaters seem to recognise him without question. The soul itself becomes unstable even with creating just one Horcrux, although the precise dangers of this are not revealed. Voldemort entered uncharted waters in his quest to create more than one Horcrux. The consequences for his soul would have been far more dangerous and even more uncertain. It is stated at one point that Voldemort had already "pushed his soul to the limit", which implies that there is a finite number of horcruxes that any one person may create before the process becomes too dangerous to attempt any further. However, it is never explicitly stated what the actual limit is. One known consequence of excessive horcrux creation occurred when the Killing Curse backfired on Voldemort; his soul had become so unstable that a fragment broke off and attached itself to Harry's soul, turning Harry into an accidental Horcrux. This suggests that as one's soul becomes more unstable, significant trauma (such as a rebounded Killing Curse) may cause part of the soul to break off without having the need to cast the spell for Horcrux creation. During the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry and Voldemort were knocked unconscious in the Dark Forest Harry experienced a vision that suggests the implications of mutilating one's soul in such a manner. He saw a horribly flayed, mutilated baby crying in agony under the seats at King's Cross Station. Dumbledore's spirit told Harry that it was beyond all aid. Harry later warned Voldemort that he had seen what the dark wizard would become if he did not feel remorse and repair his own mutilated soul, but Voldemort was incapable of this. What Voldemort experienced when he was likewise unconscious is unknown. However, it is possible that Voldemort's unconscious mind was present in the mutilated baby in Harry's vision. Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes Lord Voldemort, obsessed with immortality, went further than any wizard known to history to create seven — although he had an eight-part soul, because he accidentally created his sixth Horcrux when he failed to kill Harry Potter in 1981, and later made his familiar Nagini into what he thought was the sixth, but was in fact the seventh, Horcrux. As a student named Tom Marvolo Riddle at Hogwarts in the 1940s, he learned of Horcruxes through books in the Restricted Section, including Secrets of the Darkest Art, and sought out Potions master Horace Slughorn for further information about creating more than one, of which no book would have any record. Albus Dumbledore removed those books from the Hogwarts Library soon afterward. Although later he suspected that Slughorn had given information to Riddle about Horcruxes, Slughorn refused to reveal the true account of what really happened. Dumbledore later assigned Harry to retrieve the stored memory of it during the 1996–1997 school year. Harry was able to get it through the use of Felix Felicis. This was part of Dumbledore and Harry's quest to determine, locate, and destroy, in secret, what they believed to be as many as six of Voldemort's Horcruxes. After Dumbledore's death, Harry took up the quest with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione was able to summon the books on the subject to her from the Headmaster's office at the end of the 1996–1997 school year to aid them in their research on Horcruxes. Although Voldemort had seven Horcruxes, no more than six existed at one time because Tom Riddle's Diary was destroyed before Nagini was turned into a Horcrux. Hence he did have his soul split in seven pieces as he intended; however, it conferred no special added protection as he seemed to feel it might. Concerning Nagini, it is not known if she had to have been killed by Godric Gryffindor's Sword or if any other means, such as a regular sword killing her, would have destroyed the Horcrux. However, as Albus Dumbledore stated, using a living being as a Horcrux is a risky business, as the creature could die or be killed and the Horcrux lose its integrity. Thus it is likely that any method that would kill Nagini would destroy the Horcrux, as death cannot be undone by magic. Also, it is unknown what would happen if Nagini died of natural causes. List of Voldemort's Horcruxes Etymology The word Horcrux may be derived from the French dehors, meaning "outside," and crux, meaning "essence."MuggleNet: Horcruxes Behind the scenes * J. K. Rowling knows exactly what the process for the creation of a Horcrux is, but is not telling — yet. The information will be included in the Harry Potter Encyclopedia. She has told her editor what the process is and revealed that the editor felt like vomiting afterwards. All she will say is that a spell is involved, and a horrific act is performed. * J.K. Rowling described the invention of the Horcrux as comparable to the splitting of the atom: "Something that people imagined might be able to be done, but couldn't quite bring it off, and then... and then people started doing it with sometimes catastrophic effects."PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling * The only Horcrux that Harry personally destroyed was Tom Riddle's Diary, even though he was the only one clearly stated to be sent for the mission. The Ring was destroyed by Albus Dumbledore, the Locket by Ron Weasley, the Cup by Hermione Granger, the Diadem with Fiendfyre that was conjured by Vincent Crabbe, Nagini was killed by Neville Longbottom, and the fragment within Harry was inadvertently destroyed by Voldemort himself. * Voldemort planned on making six Horcruxes, thereby splitting his soul into seven pieces (the seventh being contained in his body). Through his attempt to murder Harry Potter, and Harry's subsequent accidental creation as a horcrux, he actually had seven horcruxes. His eighth, much mangled, piece of soul was the one that spent over a decade bodyless and eventually returned to his reconstituted body. However, inadvertently and by chance, his soul had always only been split into the magically significant seven, because the Diary was destroyed before Nagini was made a Horcrux. * Interestingly, all seven Horcruxes were created in the same order that they were destroyed. * Of the seven Horcruxes Voldemort created (intentionally and unintentionally), four of them were destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts, along with Voldemort himself. * The creation of a Horcrux does not always require a spell (for example, Harry Potter). However, it does require a murder. * In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the only Horcruxes mentioned are the diary, the ring, and the locket, leaving Harry with no direction in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In addition, Ginny hides Harry's potion book while Harry closes his eyes (as well as kissing him for the very first time), and there is no indication that Harry sees the diadem. * There has been controversy of the fact that, in the films, Harry, Ron and Hermione do not have any leads to find the remaining Horcruxes, apart from the locket. However, in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is shown that a Horcrux will leave a trace of dark magic - this gives the person who touches the Horcrux visions of associated events and other related Horcruxes. A scene in the sixth movie shows Harry touching Marvolo Gaunt's Ring and experiencing a flow of high speed visions including Tom Riddle screaming in agony (possibly due to the method of ripping his soul) and Nagini, one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. This is also stated in Steve Klove's script for the movie. This would ultimately lead Harry, Ron, and Hermione to know most (if not all) of the Horcruxes in the film version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. * A person who is a Horcrux also seems to posses some of the creator's abilities such as Harry Potter being able to use Parseltounge which is one of Voldemort's inherited abilities. It also creates a mental link between the two the strength of which seems to depend upon the strength of the creator. For example, when Voldemort was weak and only in a spiritual form, Harry could only sense his presence when he was close by and feel his anger, but after he returned to somewhat of a body, this expanded a bit into the occasional dream vision of things happening with Voldemort. After Voldemort returned to full power, this link expanded so that Harry got full visions in his dreams of what Voldemort was dweling upon, but the link can also be two-way and Voldemort was able to use it and Leglimency to implant a false vision in Harry's mind. The link can be shut off with Occulmency on the part of one of the two with the link, but if the Occulmency slips, the link can reopen. The only way to sever the link completly and remove the abilities the Horcrux gives is to destroy the Horcrux itself. * It is debatable if the Killing Curse can destroy inanimate Horcruxes, although given the extreme measures Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go through to obtain Basilisk venom to destroy the Horcruxes they found during their search, it seems unlikely (though it stands to reason that the trio would refuse to use the Killing Curse). * It is possible Lord Voldemort placed spells preventing his Horcruxes from being summoned with the summoning charm, as they have never been summoned when attempted. * According to Dumbledore, Voldemort was preserving the creation of his horcruxes for significant deaths. However, this stands to be another one of Dumbledore's deductions being wrong, as Voldemort has used a Muggle tramp and Albanian peasant to create two of his horcruxes, with no known significance for the two. * J.K. Rowling's exact definition of a Horcrux is "a receptacle in which a dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality."http://www.accio-quote.org/jkrwebsite.html * The concept of a "soul container" is not original to the world of Harry Potter. ** In Dungeons & Dragons lore, a legendary undead Lich (A powerful user of magic that seeks immortality through means of undeath) could only achieve his dream of immortality by containing their soul in a phylactery, which is almost exactly like a Horcrux - documented examples of lich phylacteries include swords, staves, and crystals, althought it is generally a metal box filled with rune-covered papers that appears as a valuable amulet or gemstone. If a lich's body is destroyed, it can simply regenerate or find a new body, but if the phylactery is destroyed first, the lich can then be killed. For this reason, liches defend these phylacteries as much as they can in a manner very similar to Lord Voldemort and his seven Horcruxes. Unlike Horcruxes, however, phylacteries contain an entire soul rather than just a portion of it, although Mellifleur, the god of lichdom, (later called Mellif) has created multiple phylacteries for himself. However, with the Hide Life spell, powerful spellcasters can cut off part of their body (usually a toe or the pinky finger on the left hand) and store part of their soul into it so they can't be killed. There is no limit to how many times this spell can be used. ** One particular lich, the evil god Vecna, has often been portrayed in a way reminiscent of Voldemort's physical design. The greatest example of this is the cover to the 2000 module, Die Vecna, Die. ** The Russian myth of Koschei the Deathless is another example of containing souls. The Palladium Books RPG, Rifts: Mystic Russia, adopts this myth and describes how it is within an egg. ** In Chinese mythology there are Heartless Immortals who transform their organs and chi spirit into gems held in a secret container to prevent their death, adapted in the Palladium Books sourcebook to the Ninjas & Superspies RPG, Mystic China ** In InuYasha, a Japanese Manga, Yūra of the Hair, an ogress, sealed her soul into a comb and hid it away within one of many skulls in her nest. And no matter how badly her body was destroyed, she would not die until the comb itself was destroyed. ** In Native American folk tales, sorcerers could evade death by sealing their spirit inside parrots, becoming invulnerable until the parrot was destroyed. ** In J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, the Dark Lord Sauron stored all of his power in the One Ring, but unlike the Horcruxes, the destruction of the Ring would lead to Sauron's fall. With the destruction of the Ring, he fell into the Void to join Morgoth, his former master. His fall was so low, that he would never be able to rise again until Dagor Dagorath. Sauron made the Ring to corrupt the world and control the other Rings of Power, not to become immortal, for he was already some what immortal, as a Maiar. It is interesting to note that both Voldemort and Sauron used a ring as a container of power, and that at least two Horcruxes (the diary and the locket), like the One Ring, could have a corrupting influence on the wearer. However, the One Ring would give the bearer more power, such as invisibility (only while being worn. As a consequence, Sauron had the ability to find where the One Ring currently was, and telepathically communicate with the person wearing the Ring.), and above all, the ability to never die (but the bearer wouldn't gain more vitality). ** In the movie Anastasia, Rasputin concealed his soul inside a relic, when it was destroyed, Rasputin died with it. ** In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Karness Muur created a device called the Muur Talisman that gave him spiritual immortality. Upon Karness' death it was to seek out a new owner to corrupt with the essence of its creator. ** In the Chronicles of Prydain, the hero encounters a wizard named Morda in the fourth book, "Taran Wanderer" who encased his life force in a severed finger, granting him effective immortality as long as the finger remained whole. With the finger in the hero's possession, the wizard's spells had no effect on him, and unlike a horcrux, breaking the finger, which contained the whole of Morda's life force, killed him. ** In the movie 9, the Scientist splits his soul into nine pieces and sealed them within small homunculi, ensuring that some form of life went on after a cybernetic revolt led to the extermination of mankind. Though not exactly like a horcrux, it is interesting to note that like a horcrux, the nine "Stitchpunks" were created to lengthen life; though the Stitchpunks had their own personalities and minds rather than extending the life of the original creator of the horcrux. ** In Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer, Safiya, one of the main character's henchmen, is revealed to be an embodied part of the Founder of Thayan Academy's soul and personality, along with her mother Nefris and her aunt Lienna. Upon dying, the pieces of the Founder's soul in Nefris and Lienna reunited with the Founder, and when she died, Safiya hosted all of the pieces. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Notes and references de:Horkrux fr:Horcruxe nl:Gruzielement pl:Horkruks ru:Крестраж fi:Hirnyrkki Category:Dark Magic Category:Horcruxes